Measuring an Auger spectrum of a sample is a well known method for analyzing the composition of the sample. In particular this method is widely put to use in the semiconductors industry, in order to analyze contamination or composition of a surface of a sample. Auger Electron Spectrography (AES) analyzes the elements in a sample by directing an electron beam onto a selected area of the surface of the sample and scanning the kinetic energy of Auger electrons resulting from the impact of the electron beam.
During a standard AES process, the spectrometer counts detected Auger electrons emitted from the bombarded area in a wide range of energies (typically up to 2,500eV). In many cases, however, the actual potential of the analyzed area is not fully known, thus preventing an accurate determination of the actual energy of the Auger electron. Moreover, during a standard analysis performed by a conventional AES system, the bombardment of the sample by an electron beam, as well as several other factors known in the literature, can result in a charge accumulation effect of an insulating layer of the sample (if such a layer exists). The change of the electrical potential of the first area during the AES analysis leads to inaccuracies in the results of the analysis.
There is a need to provide an efficient method and system for providing a compensated Auger spectrum.